


Body Modifications: Scars

by Is27



Series: Body Modifications [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullies, Gen, High School, PTSD Dipper Pines, Post-Weirdmageddon, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is27/pseuds/Is27
Summary: After the events of Weirdmageddon Dipper Pines is left with scars- both mentally and physically.





	Body Modifications: Scars

Summer was over, and Dipper Pines was forced to return to high school. Even though the things around him were returning to normal, Dipper himself was not. The past summer revealed the true power of the universe, and there was no going back to the life he once knew. But he was forced to pretend things were normal. He was forced to pretend his summer had been fun and relaxing, rather terrifying and death-defying. The nightmares were difficult to deal with, but thankfully Mabel helped with them. It was much more difficult to pretend the scars didn’t exist.

The hardest class to pretend in was his gym class, specifically the boy’s locker room. Dipper had never been a popular kid, and his lanky stature and meek disposition had lent himself to a fair share of bullies. Dipper was accustomed to his peer’s taunts, and he learned to live with it. But things were different today. Today was the first day of gym class, and Dipper would have to change in the locker room.

Dipper had no friends in gym this year, so he walked to the locker room on his own. He stuffed his bag into a locker, and grabbed his gym clothes. Across the room was a group of loud, rowdy fifteen to sixteen-year-old boys.

“Hey Dipshit!” Andrew, a boy from across the room taunted. “We finally gonna see that body you’ve been working on all summer?”

Dipper ignored Andrew and changed from jeans into sweatpants.

“Oh, now that was hot!” Andrew sarcastically fanned himself. “Can we see more?”

Dipper put the jeans in his locker. _Just ignore him_, he thought to himself. _He's not worth your time_.

“What you’re not gonna change your shirt?” Andrew’s tone shifted from sarcastic to confused. “We all have to wear the same shirt; you know the rules.” Dipper ignored Andrew and continued to walk away. Andrew, not appreciating being ignored, grabbed Dipper’s shoulder and stopped him.

“Get off me,” Dipper said as he tried to shrug the other boy off. Andrew held on.

“Now you talk. You know the rules, Pines, you have to change your shirt. We all have to be uniform.” Andrew’s sadistic smile returned. Dipper still tried to shrug him off, but Andrew wouldn’t budge. He nodded to his friends, urging them to come closer. “C’mon guys, let’s help Dipper out. He must have forgotten to change.” One of the boys opened Dipper’s locker and pulled out the shirt. "Why don't we remind him of the rules?"

“Seriously, Andrew, get off me.”

“Dipper! You know the school rules! Why don’t we help you out?”

Dipper’s heart started pounding. This couldn’t be happening.

“No, you don’t get it. Get off of me.”

“What, this is a safe, accepting environment! You have nothing to be ashamed of here,” Andrew laughed. “Now, why don’t we get this shirt off?”

“No, stop!” Dipper struggled, but it was hopeless. He felt his shirt being lifted, and before he knew it, it was off. His shirt was off, and the boys were no longer laughing. Dipper didn’t blame them.

During his time at Gravity Falls, Dipper accumulated scars here and there. It was only natural that those would happen, being out in the woods and battling supernatural creatures. But the scar that decorated his back was more than a scar: it was a reminder. An image of Bill Cipher, permanently carved into Dipper Pines’s back.

The image lay between his shoulder blades on his upper back. He had hoped no one would ever see it, but there he stood, in the middle of the locker room, his bully holding his shirt as he stared on in horror.

Andrew started to speak; “Dipper, I…” but trailed off.

“Don’t ever touch me again.”

“Okay,” Andrew said. Dipper grabbed his shirt and tried to think of something to say.

“I hope you all had a great summer,” Dipper said, then sped out of the room, leaving behind a shell-shocked Andrew and his goons.


End file.
